List of live-action Japanese movies: S
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. S * 2008 Sabaku (tentative title) 「砂漠」 * 2002 Sabu * 2007 Sad Vacation 「サッド ヴァケイション」 * 1998 Sada * 1996 Sadist Song * 2000 Sadistic and Masochistic * 1993 Sadistic City * 1992 Sadistic Mariya * 2001 Saiaku * 2006 Saigo no Kyokaku * 2008 Saigo no Soukeisen 「最後の早慶戦」 * 2008 Saikyou Heiki Joshikousei: Rika 「最強兵器女子高生RIKA」 * 1994 Saiyuki * 2007 Sai-Ren 「彩恋 SAI-REN」 * 2007 Saido Kaa ni Inu * 1981 Sailor Suit and Machine Gun 「セーラー服と機関銃」 (Sailor-fuku to Kikanju) * 2006 Sakai-ke no Shiawase * 1992 Sakana Kara Daiokishin!! * 2007 Sakugoe 「サクゴエ」 * 2004 Sakuramburu Hatsu Koi no Sonata * 2006 Sakuran 「さくらん」 * 2008 Sakuranbo: Haha no Ai 「さくらんぼ 母の愛」 * 2000 Sakuya: Slayer of Demons * 1960 Salaryman Shussetai Koki Daigobu * 2008 Salsa and Chanpuru: Cuba/Okinawa 「サルサとチャンプルー」 (Salsa to Chanpuru: Cuba/Okinawa) * 1993 Samayoeru Nouzui 「さまよえる脳髄」 * 2003 Samurai * 1978 Samurai Adviser * 2004 Samurai Chicks * 2005 Samurai Commando Mission 1549 「戦国自衛隊 1549」 * 1998 Samurai Fiction 「SF サムライ・フィクション」 * 2001 Samurai Girl 21 「サムライガール21」 * 2005 Samurai I Loved, The 「蝉しぐれ」 (Semishigure) * 1959 Samurai Vendetta * 2006 San-nen Migomoru * 2008 Sanbongi Nougyoukou, Bajutsubu 「三本木農業高校、馬術部」 * 2006 Sanctuary * 1996 Sanctuary: The Movie * 1989 Sand Castle Model Family Home, A * 1974 Sandakan House No. 8 * 2008 Sands' Chronicle 「砂時計」 (Sunadokei) * 1968 Sands of Kurobe, The * 1972 Sanka * 1954 Sansho the Bailiff 「山椒大夫」 (Sanshou Taifu) * 1982 Santo Kokosei * 1999 Saraba Gokudo Dead Beat * 1990 Saraba Itoshino Yakuza * 1980 Saraba, Wagatomo: Jitsuroku O-mono Shikeishuu-tachi * 2003 Saru * 2007 Saru Phase Three * 1999 Sasayaki * 2008 Sasori 「蠍子」 (2008) * 2005 Sasurai Shocho Kazama Sho'hei 3: Echigo Koibito Misaki Satsujin Jiken * 2005 Satoru: Fourteen * 2003 Satoukibi Batake no Uta 「さとうきび畑の唄」 * 1991 Satsujin ga Ippai * 1978 Satsujin Yugi * 1972 Sasurai no Jouji * 2007 Say Hello for Me * 2005 Sayonara Color * 2003 Sayonara, Kuro * 2005 Sayonara Midori-chan * 1995 Sayonara Nippon! * 2000 Sakuya: Slayer of Demons * 1984 Scanty Doll: Nugitate no Kaori * 2002 Scare: Jigoku no Kagai Jugyou 「スケアー 地獄の課外授業」 * 1997 Scarred Angels * 1988 Scary Bionic Man: The Ultimate Teacher, The * 2007 Scary Folklore: Ura no Sho, The * 2007 Scary Folklore: Omote no Sho, The * 2005 Scenario Writer ☆ Matsumoto Mariko no Kadai * 1991 Scene at the Sea, A * 2004 Scenery of a 17 Year Old: What Did the Boy See? ... 「17歳の風景 少年は何を見たのか」 17-Sai no Fukei - Shonen wa Nani o Mita no ka * 1985 Scent of a Spell * 2000 School Day of the Dead 「死者の学園祭」 (Shisha no Gakuensai) * 2005 School Daze * 1995 School Mystery 「トイレの花子さん」 (Toire no Hanako-san) * 1974 School of the Holy Beast 「聖獣学園」 (Seiju Gakuen) * 1995 Score * 1998 Scorpion * 1998 Scorpion 2 * 1991 Scorpion Woman Prisoner: Death Threat * 1997 Scorpion's Revenge * 2000 Scoutman * 2004 Scramble Hearts: Sonata of Love 「すくらんぶるハーツ 恋のソナタ」 (Sukuramburu Hatsu: Koi no Sonata) * 1984 Scrap: A Love Story 「スクラップ・ストーリー ある愛の物語」 * 2005 Scrap Heaven 「スクラップ・ヘブン」 * 1998 Screwed * 1986 Sea and Poison, The * 2004 Sea Cat * 2002 Sea is Watching, The 「海は見ていた」 (Umi wa Miteita) * 1976 Sea of Genkai * 2006 Sea Without Exit 「出口のない海」 (Deguchi no Nai Umi) * 2000 Seance 「降霊」 (Korei) * 1956 Season of the Sun * 1985 Seburi Monogatari 「童貞物語」 * 1999 Second Chance * 1999 Secret * 1974 Secret Book: Sleeve and Sleeve * 1997 My Secret Cache 「ひみつの花園」 (Himitsu no Hanazono) * 1979 Secret Detective Investigation: Net in Big Edo * 1963 Secret Sword, The * 2008 Secret Undercover Agent: Wildcats in Strip Royale 「秘密潜入捜査官　ワイルドキャッツ in ストリップ　ロワイヤル」 (Himitsu Sennyuu Sousakan - Wildcats in Strip Royale) * 1996 Secret Waltz * 1960 Secrets of a Court Masseur * 2001 Security Women Affair, The * 1995 See You at the Campground * 1982 Seigyaku! Onna o Abaku * 1999 Seinen wa Kouya wo Mezasu * 1983 Seiraafuku Yurizoku II * 1987 Seirei no Sasayaki * 2008 Seiren X 「セイレーンX」 * 1987 Seishun Kakeochi-hen * 1974 Seishun no Satetsu * 1983 Seiteki Hanzai * 1977 Seito Ai no Corrida 「性と愛のコリーダ」 * 1991 Seiya ni Dakishimete * 1969 Seiyugi * 2005 Sekai no Owari * 1959 Seki no Yatappe * 1985 Sekkan, The * 2004 Sen no Kaze ni Natte * 1953 Senba Zuru * 1973 Senile Person * 1999 Sennen Tabito * 2000 Senrigan * 1963 Sensation Seekers * 1989 Sensei * 1984 Sensei, Watashi no Karada ni hi o Tsukenaide * 1999 Sentakuki wa Ore ni Makasero * 2000 Sentimental City Marathon * 2008 Seppun 「接吻」 * 1998 Serpent's Path * 1988 Seven Days War * 1954 Seven Samurai 「七人の侍」 (Shichinin no Samurai) * 2000 Seven's Face 「セブンズフェイス」 * 2003 Seventh Anniversary 「セブンス アニバーサリー」 * 1996 Seventh of July, Sunny Day * 1968 Sex Check, The * 2004 Sexual Parasite: Killer Pussy 「奇性蟲 キラープッシー」 (Kiseichuu: Killer Pussy) * 2007 Shaberedomo Shaberedomo 「しゃべれども しゃべれども」 * 1996 Shabu Gokudo * 1968 Shacho Hanjoki * 1990 Shadow of China * 2001 Shadow of the Wraith 「いきすだま」 (Ikisudama) * 2007 Shadow Spirit, The 「魍魎の匣」 (Mouryou no Hako) * 1938 Shadows of Darkness * 1999 Shady Grove * 2008 Shakariki! 「シャカリキ！」 * 1996 Shall We Dance? 「Shall We ダンス?」 * 1984 Shanghai Rhapsody 「上海バンスキング」 (Shanghai Bansu Kingu) * 2002 Shangri-La 「金融破滅ニッポン 桃源郷の人々」 (Kinyuu Hametsu Nippon - Tougenkyou no Hitobito) * 2008 Shaolin Baba 「少林老女」 * 2008 Shaolin Girl 「少林少女」 (Shaolin Shojo) * 1995 Sharaku * 1998 Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl 「鮫肌男と桃尻女」 (Samehada Otoko to Momojiri Onna) * 2005 Shiawase Nara te o Tatako * 1998 Shiawase ni Naro ne * 1974 Shiawase no Ichiban Boshi 「しあわせの一番星」 * 2008 Shiawase no Kaori: Koufuku Teki Bimi 「しあわせのかおり－幸福的美味－」 * 2006 Shiawase no Switch * 2007 Shibuya Maruyama Story * 2005 Shibuya Monogatari * 1992 Shichi-nin no Otaku: Cult Seven * 2005 Shichi-nin no Tomurai * 2003 Shiiku no Heya: Tsui no Sumika 「飼育の部屋 終のすみか」 * 2000 Shiki-Jitsu 「式日」 * 1980 Shiki Natsuko * 1979 Shikijō sanshimai: Hizakuzushi * 1976 Shikijo-zuma: Niku no Yuwaku * 1995 Shikiyoku Kaidan: Hatsujo Onna Yurei * 1999 Shikoku 「死国」 * 2007 Shikyu no Kioku * 1985 Shimaizaka * 2007 Shimane no Bengoshi * 1991 Shimanto River * 1962 Shin Akumyo * 1998 Shin Dousei Jidai * 1991 Shin Gokudo no Onna-tachi * 1997 Shin Hanshichi Torimonochyou * 1966 Shin Heitai Yakuza * 1972 Shin Heitai Yakuza: Kasen * 1996 Shin Izakaya Yurei * 1992 Shin Kamen Rider * 2008 Shin Kankin Toubou 「新・監禁逃亡」 * 1999 Shin Karajishi Kabushiki Kaisha * 2003 Shin Karate Baka Ichidai * 2003 Shin Karate Baka Ichidai 2 * 1975 Shin Lesbian no Sekai: Tosui * 2005 Shin Nihon no Don 7 * 2006 Shin Nihon no Don 8 * 2007 Shin Onna Tachiguishi Retsuden 「真・女立喰師列伝」 * 2000 Shin Rei Video V: Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi - Kyofushin Rei Shashin-kan * 2000 Shin Rei Video VI: Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi - Kyofu Tarento Taikendan * 1991 Shin Ureshi Hazukashi Monogatari 「新・うれしはずかし物語」 * 2001 Shin Yukiguni 「新・雪国」 * 1973 Shina no Kawa * 1998 Shinano no Columbo * 2005 Shichinin no Tomurai * 2007 Shindo 「神童」 * 2004 Shini Hana 「死に花」 * 2004 Shinibana * 2005 Shining Boy & Little Randy 「星になった少年」 (Hoshi ni Natta Shonen) * 1977 Shinjuku Midaregai: Ikumade Matte * 1994 Shinjuku Outlaw 「新宿アウトロー」 * 1995 Shinjuku Triad Society 「新宿黒社会 チャイナ・マフィア戦争」 (Shinjuku Kuroshakai: Chaina Mafia Senso) * 2005 Shinkaiju Reigo * 1995 Shinkon Nari! * 2005 Shinobi: Heart Under Blade * 2005 Shinobi: Runaway * 2002 Shinobi: The Law of Shinobi * 1962 Shinobi no Mono 「忍の者」 * 1994 Shinonomero Onna no Ran * 1987 Shinran: Path to Purity * 1998 Shinsei Toire no Hanako-san * 2006 Shinsengumi!! Hijikata Toshizo Saigo no Ichi-nichi * 1986 Shinshi Domei * 2008 Ship Rides on the Mountain, The 「船、山にのぼる」 (Fune, Yama ni Noboru) * 2004 Shippu Basement Fight * 1972 Shiroi Tenshi no Hoyo: Yuwaku 2 * 2007 Shiroi Uma no Kisetsu 「白い馬の季節」 * 1972 Shiroi Yubi no Tawamure * 2006 Shiruba Kamen * 2007 Shisei: Ochita Jorogumo * 2005 Shisha no Sho * 2001 Shishi no Ketsumyaku * 1991 Shishioh-tachi no Natsu * 1993 Shishioh-tachi no Saigo * 1995 Shitakute, Shitakute, Tamaranai, Onna. 「したくて、したくて、たまらない、女。」 * 1997 Shitsurakuen * 2008 Shizuma nu Taiyo 「沈まぬ太陽」 * 1978 Shogo Nari 「正午なり」 * 1980 Shogun 「将軍」 * 1979 Shogun Assassins, The * 1986 Shogunate's Harem, The * 1987 Shonan Bakusozoku: Bomber Bikers of Shonan * 2008 Shonen Meriken Sakku 「少年メリケンサック」 * 1983 Shonben Rider * 1994 Shoot * 2000 Shooting Star * 1982 Shootout, The * 1992 Shorishatachi * 2003 Shoro Nagashi * 1983 Shosetsu Yoshida Gakko * 1980 Shoujo Shofu: Kemonomichi * 1975 Showa Karesusuki * 2003 Showa Kayo Daizenshu * 1966 Shōwa saidai no kaoyaku * 1965 Showa Zankyo-den * 1966 Showa Zankyo-den: Karajishi Botan * 2008 Shrill Cries of Summer 「ひぐらしのなく頃に」 (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) * 1994 Shudan-sasen * 1976 Shunkinsho * 2006 Shura Gedo: Honke Shugeki * 1993 Shura no Jakushi: Narumi 2 * 1984 Shura no Mure 「修羅の群れ」 * 2002 Shura no Mure 「修羅の群れ」 * 1991 Shushoku Sensen Ijonashi * 1990 Shuto Kousoku Trial 2 * 2003 Shuudan Satsujin Club 「集団殺人クラブ」 * 2003 Siberian Express 3 * 2005 Siberian Express 5 「シベリア超特急5」 (Siberia Chou Tokkyuu 5) * 2005 Siberian Express 6 1/2 「シベリア超特急6 1/2」 (Siberia Chou Tokkyuu 6 1/2) * 2007 Sidecar ni Inu * 1973 Sikijo Ryoko: Hong Kong Bojo * 1971 Silence 「沈黙」 (Chinmoku) * 1966 Silence Has No Wings * 1949 Silent Duel, The * 1993 Silent Möbius Gaiden: Bakumatsu Anbu Shimatsu Ki * 1988 Silk Road, The * 1999 Silver 「シルバー」 * 2008 Silver Season 「銀色のシーズン」 (Giniro no Season) * 2005 Simsons * 1962 Sin, The * 1939 Singing Lovebirds * 1983 Single Girl * 2004 Sion Sono: Fantasia 「園 子温 ファンタジア」 * 1952 Sisters of Nishijin * 2006 Ski Jumping Pairs: Road to Torino 2006 「スキージャンプ・ペア - Road to Torino 2006」 * 1996 Skip * 1992 Skull Soldier * 1993 Sky Cannot Be This Blue * 2003 Sky High 「スカイハイ 劇場版」 * 1973 Slaughter in the Snow * 1960 Sleep of the Beast * 2000 Sleeping Bride * 2005 Sleeping Flower * 1996 Sleeping Man * 1998 Sleepless Town * 1997 Sleepy Heads * 2006 Slim Size Me!! * 2005 Slit-Mouthed Woman, The 「口裂け」 (Kuchisake) * 2003 Slow is Beautiful * 1986 SM Kyoshitsu: Shikkin * 2002 Snake of June, A 「六月の蛇」 (Rokugatsu no Hebi) * 1968 Snake Woman's Curse 「怪談蛇女」 (Kaidan Hebi Onna) * 1968 Snow Ghost * 2005 So Kamo Shirenai * 1988 So What * 1979 Sochiyo no Kubi * 2004 Sodom the Killer 「ソドムの市」 (Sodom no Ichi) * 1996 Some Kinda Love * 1981 Something Like It 「の・ようなもの」 (No Yohna Mono) * 1993 Sonatine 「ソナチネ」 * 1969 Song from My Heart, The * 2006 Song of Goodbye * 2007 Sonna Mucha na! 「そんな無茶な!」 * 1979 Sono Go no Jingi Naki Tatakai * 1972 Sono Hito wa Honoo no Youni 「その人は炎のように」 * 1959 Sono Kabe o Kudake * 2007 Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku 「そのときは彼によろしく」 * 2002 Sorry * 1999 Soseiji * 2008 Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite 「そして春風にささやいて」 * 2008 Soshite Natsu ga Kita 「そして夏がきた」 * 2000 Sotohiro * 1985 Sound of the Waves, The * 2007 South Bound 「サウスバウンド」 * 2009 S.P. * 2004 Space Police * 2000 Space Travelers 「スペーストラベラーズ」 * 1994 Spanking Love (1994) * 2005 Specter * 2007 Speed Master 「スピードマスター」 * 2006 Spotting a Seat in a Commuter Train 「だから私を座らせて。－通勤電車に座る技術―」 (Dakara Watashi wo Suwarasete: Tsuukin Densha de Suwaru Gijutsu) * 1996 Spring and Chaos: The Life Story of Kenji Miyazawa * 2005 Spring Snow 「春の雪」 (Haru no Yuki) * 2008 Spy Girl's Mission Coord#005 「新スパイガール大作戦 MISSION CORD#005 ―惑星からの侵略者―」 (Shin Spy Girl Daisakusen: Wakusei Kara no Shinryakusha) * 2003 Spy Sorge * 2008 SS: Special Stage - The Movie 「SS エスエス」 * 2001 St. John's Wort 「弟切草」 (Otogiriso) * 2001 Stacy 「ステイシー」 * 1995 Stairway to the Distant Past * 2006 Star of Prefecture Government, The * 2006 Starfish Hotel * 1981 Station * 1984 Station to Heaven * 1970 Step on the Gas * 2001 Stereo Future * 1990 Sting of Death, The * 1958 Stolen Desire * 2001 Stop the Bitch Campaign * 2004 Stop the Bitch Campaign Again (Enjo-kosai Bokumetsu Undo: Jigoku-hen) * 2005 Stormy Night * 1968 Story of a Gun, The * 2008 Story of Ito, The 「伊藤の話」 (Ito no Hanashi) * 1997 Story of Love, A * 1973 Story of a Wild Elder Sister: Widespread Lynch Law * 2005 Strange Circus * 1988 Strange Couple, The * 2005 Strange Saga of Hiroshi the Freeloading Sex Machine, The * 1992 Strange Tale of Oyuki, The * 2005 Stranger of Mine, A 「運命じゃない人」 (Unmei Janai Hito) * 1979 Strangling, The * 2006 Strawberry Shortcakes 「ストロベリーショートケイクス」 * 1970 Stray Cat Rock: Sex Hunter 「野良猫ロック セックスハンター」 (Nora-neko Rock: Sex Hunter) * 1971 Stray Cat Rock: Wild Measures '71 * 1949 Stray Dog 「野良犬」 (Nora Inu) * 1973 Stray Dog 「野良犬」 (Nora Inu) * 1972 Street Mobster 「現代やくざ 人斬り与太」 (Gendai Yakuza: Hito-kiri Yota) * 1984 Street of Desire, The * 1956 Street of Shame * 2008 Strip, The 「ザ・ストリップ」 * 1998 Stupid Teacher, The * 2009 Subaru 「昴」 * 1988 Subway Serial Rape: Lover Hunting * 1988 Sudden Shock! Monster Bus * 2006 Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka * 1977 Sugata Sanshiro * 1998 Suicide Bus * 2002 Suicide Club 「自殺サークル」 (Jisatsu Circle) * 2003 Suicide Manual, The「自殺マニュアル」 * 2003 Suicide Manual 2: Intermediate Stage, The 「自殺マニュアル２ ～中級編～」 * 2007 Suicide Song, The 「伝染歌」 (Densen Uta) * 1995 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 1: The Heist * 1995 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 2: The Escape * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 3: The Loot * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 4: The Gamble * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 5: The Nouveau Riche * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 6: The Hero * 2002 Suite de Jeudi * 1984 Sukanpin Walk * 1961 Suke-san Kaku-san Oabare * 2006 Sukeban Boy * 1987 Sukeban Deka: The Movie 「スケバン刑事」 * 1988 Sukeban Deka: The Movie 2 - Counter-Attack of the Kazama Sisters 「スケバン刑事 風間三姉妹の逆襲」 Sukeban Deka: Kazama San Shimai no Gyakushu * 1987 Sukeban Deka III: Shojo Ninpo-cho Denki: San-shimai Mottomo Kiken na Tabi: Yattsu no Shi no Wana * 2007 Sukiyaki Western Django 「スキヤキ・ウエスタン ジャンゴ」 * 2005 Su-ki-da 「好きだ」 * 1981 Sukkari... Sono ki de! * 2006 Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana 「少しは、恩返しができたかな」 * 2008 Sumire Ningyo 「すみれ人形」 * 2003 Summer Nude * 2005 Summer of Ubume * 2006 Summer of Stickleback, The * 2005 Summer Time Machine Blues * 1992 Sumo Do, Sumo Don't * 2006 Sumo Hot Pot * 2008 Suna no Kage 「砂の影」 * 2006 Sun Scarred (Taiyo no Kizu) * 1998 Sunday Drive * 2000 Sunday's Dream * 2007 Sundome 「すんドめ」 * 2008 Sundome 2 「すんドめ2」 * 2000 Sunflower 「ひまわり」 (Himawari) * 1991 Sunny Gets Blue 「追撃のキーウェスト」 (Sunny no Yuutsu) * 2008 Sunshine Days: The Movie 「サンシャインデイズ 劇場版」 * 1991 Supergirl Reiko * 1996 Supermarket Woman * 1995 Super-Coming * 2008 Super Cub 「スーパーカブ」 * 1979 Super Gun Redei Wani Bunsho * 1985 Sure Death! Brown, You Bounder! * 1987 Sure-Fire Death 4: We Will Avenge You 「必殺IV 恨みはらします」 (Hissatsu Shi: Urami Harashimasu) * 1964 Suruga Yukyoden * 1965 Suruga Yukyoden: Dokyo Garasu * 1964 Suruga Yukyoden: Toba Arashi * 2004 Survive Style 5+ 「サバイブ スタイル 5+」 * 2008 Sushi King Goes to New York 「銀幕版 スシ王子！ ～ニューヨークへ行く～」 (Ginmaku Ban Sushi Ouji! New York e Iku) * 2005 Suspect: Muroi Shinji, The * 1982 Suspicion * 2005 Suteinu * 2007 Sutekina Yoru, Boku ni Kudasai * 1957 Suzakumon * 2003 Suzume Oni Kazure 「雀鬼くずれ」 * 1996 Swallowtail 「スワロウテイル」 * 2006 Sway 「ゆれる」 (Yureru) * 1989 Sweet Home * 2008 Sweet Rain: Shinigami no Seido 「Sweet Rain 死神の精度」 * 1977 Sweet Revenge * 2000 Sweet Sweet Ghost * 1990 Swimming Upstream * 1992 Swimming with Tears * 2004 Swing Girls 「スウィングガールズ」 * 2000 Swing Man * 2007 Switching: Goodbye Me * 1965 Sword Devil * 2007 Sword of Alexander, The * 1969 Sworn Brothers * 1971 Sympathy for the Underdog 「博徒外人部隊」 (Bakuto Gaijin Butai) * 2005 Synesthesia